Marker
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Marker is a Contestant on BFSP, Ultimate Objects, and BFB. He is on Team Outcast (UO) and Team Saturn Stars (BFSP) and was in BFDI's 30 recommended characters that could have join the show, but he didn't with only 9 votes. He is currently on Free Food in BFB, and has not yet been eliminated. Fanfiction Battle for Wish Bush - On October 1st, 2012, Marker was brought to the world as an armless person, and gained arms in some way later in that month. He had a sister named Orange Marker who was deceased somewhere in 2013. He somehow got a tattoo on his arm, showing his greed for immunity. Human Names * Geoffrey "Geoff" Brassington (KittyFan2004) * Dane Marker (Ze Tossere) * Maxwell Davis (Aeryn1207) * Dean You Smith * Marky Kerry (MasterPad773) * Marcos Cunningham (NahuelFire39) * Adam Rikkail (ImFictionalAdmin) Where Marker is From * Cape Town, South Africa (KittyFan2004) * Dallas, Texas (U4Again) * Lusaka, Zambia (Ze Tossere) * Lancaster, California (NahuelFire39) * Denver, Colorado (MrFlamerBoy) Birthdates * March 30, 1993 (KittyFan2004) * January 28, 2001 (U4Again) * December 24, 1994 (Ze Tossere) * August 24, 1996 (MasterPad773) * ??? (NahuelFire39) In the Object CrossRoad He and Book married and got child named BookMarker. His name is Viela Markrot. BFDI Marker was one of the 30 recommended characters that could've join the game, but he got 9 votes along with Dora and Taco. And they were sent into the Locker of Losers. He also had a chance at joining BFDIA, but failed with only 109 votes, placing 41st, and he was sent into the Locker of Losers Again. He still had a chance to join IDFB until Jacknjellify suddenly cancelled IDFB. He joined BFB afterwards. Gallery Marker (TTW) (OC Pose).png Marker (BFDI) (OC Pose).png Marker Icon (BFIC).png Marker Icon 2.png 100px-Marker.png Marker Pose.png SOTC Marker.png Marker (BOTI).png Marker (BFDI).png Marker (TTW).png Marker-0.png Marker TOD.png Marker Icon.png Marker's Pose.png Marker card.png Capped Marker.png Marker's main.png Marker 2.png Marker..png Marker.PNG 60px-Marker Pose.png NEW Marker Pose.png ACWAGT Marker Pose.png Marker.PNG Marker.png Marker_Idol.png MarkerBI.png Marker_Body_New.png Marker (OPR Pose).png 69. Marker (TTW).png 66. Marker (BFDI).png Bfsp portrait Marker.png 640px-Marker Smile.png Marker (TTW).png Marker icon.png Dotpict 20160717 014306.png Marker pose.png Marker (OLD).png Marker BFDI.png Episode 12 marker.png Episode 24 marker.png Marker happy.png NewTallMarker.png IDFB marker.png|Marker today, in episode 1 of IDFB. Markeroh.png Marker (2).png Marker icon.jpg Episode 14 marker.png download (34).jpg Фломастеры.png Orange Marker Pose From BFCH.PNG Marker.jpg Blue marker.png Marker icon.jpg -12- Marker.png Marker2.png MarkerBFSPRBody.png MarkerNEW.png New version of marker tatoo.png Marker BTB.jpg MarkerNew1.png C212.png Marker old fan made pose.png Marker_Body_New.png|Marker Body Marker Scratch Object Show.png|Scratch Object Show Design AC3BB1BC-62BB-4710-B935-35DBD399FDDB.jpeg|By BB230 Names In Other Languages Corcra Dúch - Irish See also Category:BFSP Category:BFSP Players Category:Team Saturn Stars Category:Ultimate objects Contestants Category:Team Outcasts Category:Marker Category:BFDI Category:BFDI RCs Category:BFALSOC Category:Characters Category:Object Crossovers Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Object Hyperverse Category:Arms and Legs Category:Quit Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:IDFB Category:BFDIA Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Free Food Category:Contestants Category:BFB Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:Stationeries Category:Austrian Characters Category:American Characters Category:Zambian Characters Category:From California Category:1990's births Category:From Colorado Category:Book And Marker Lookalikes Category:From Texas Category:BFWB